


Travel broadens the mind

by sapphiress



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Travel, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphiress/pseuds/sapphiress
Summary: Maya and Riley are ready for the adventure of their lives.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I'm not a native speaker, but I've tried my best :)

‘Riles, are you ready?'

Maya asks while she enters Riley's room. She stands and immediately looks around.  
  
_Is it her room or am I in a wrong apartment?_

Clothes and shoes are everywhere. The room isn't only a mess; it looks like after a tornado.

‘Sunshine, what the fuck happened here? Because I swear to God, I can't find the floor.' She raises her eyebrow. 'You had three months to pack your things up and now...' Maya glances at her watch. 'Boys will be here in fifteen minutes.' She finds Riley beside her wardrobe. Brunette's sitting there and massaging her temples.  
  
'I don't know which clothes I should take. Do I need that many dresses and skirts? Should I pack something for cold weather too?' She sighs. 'I don't have a fucking clue what the weather is like on the other side of the globe!' She says upset.  
  
The whole situation overwhelms Riley and Maya knows it very well. That's the reason why she wanted her to stay home, but the girl was too stubborn to listen to her.

_Why have I agreed to this?_  
  
**Three months earlier**  
  
The group is at Topanga's. Like every day, they meet to do homework together. It's their senior year, so they often spend free time preparing for the final exams.  
  
Isadora and Farkle are discussing some math problems. Lucas and Zay are arguing about their favourite football teams from Texas. Riley has her homework located at the knees, but she isn't interested in it at all. She's watching Maya, who is drawing something in her sketchbook.  
  
'Maya, what's going on?' Riley asks unannounced.  
  
Her best friend looks absent for some time. It feels like something is bothering her. In the beginning, Riley didn't want to ask, because she knew that Maya's going to tell her when she's ready, but now it lasts for too long. It's been almost three weeks since she had a proper conversation with her.  
  
'I told you, it's nothing, Riles. Go back to your homework.' Maya responds, giving her a quick look from behind the sketchbook.  
  
'Peaches, I know that's something wrong, but I don't understand why you don't want to tell me.' She says with a worried expression on her face.  
  
Riley cares too much about Maya to just let go. After many years of friendship, she feels like she is the one who always solves their problems.  
  
'Is it something wrong with your college admission?' Riley asks and leans in towards Maya. 'Tell me the truth. You didn't get in, did you? I swear to God, I'll go there and tell these assholes-'   
  
'Riles...' Maya interrupts her.  
  
'What? You are the most talented person I have ever met, and I'm not going to let you waste that.' She says with her eyes wide open.  
  
Riley is too focused on her words to notice that her other friends stopped their little talks and they're watching these two closely.

'Riley, listen to me carefully' Maya starts and puts her hand on Riley's knees. 'Maybe it's not my time to go to college. I'm not feeling ready for this. Not yet.' She explains.  
  
'What are you talking about? We were planning it all our lives.' Brunette feels like everything inside her is shaking.  
  
'No, Riley. You were planning this, not me.' Maya takes her hand from Riley's knees.  
  
'Why haven't you told me earlier? Why haven't you told me you don't want to go to college with me?' She asks.  
  
'I haven't told you because I wasn't sure if my plans will even work out.' She takes a deep breath. 'A few weeks ago I had a conversation with Shawn and...'

'Wait, what the freaking hell does Uncle Shawn has to do with this?' Riley quickly interrupts her.  
  
'What do I have to do with what?' A familiar voice says.

Everyone's eyes turn toward the doors. Shawn is standing there with Katy, and behind them, Riley notices her parents.  
  
They went on a double date with Shawn and Maya's mom earlier this evening. Even after a couple of years, they all acting like they are still young and madly in love. Riley thinks it's cute. She often wonders if she and her future partner will be like that.

'Why are you letting Maya gives up on college?!' Riley turns to Shawn.

Adults are looking at each other knowingly and then at Riley with sympathy.

_They know something._

'You haven't told her yet, have you?' Cory asks Maya.  
  
'About what?!' Riley yells. 'Why everyone knows what's going on beside me?!' She presses lips together and shakes her head.

'Riley...' Maya starts and her voice cracks. 'All this time I was thinking how I should tell you what I'm gonna to tell you right now, but I think there is no good way to do that.'

It's the truth. Maya for a long time wasn't able to make up her mind. She was scared of Riley's reaction because she loved her above all and she didn't want to hurt her in any possible way. But she sadly knew that she has to tell her someday and unfortunately someday is today.  
  
'Listen to me' She continues. 'College isn't for me, not right now. Don't you think we are at a right age for doing something else? For making our wishes come true?' She asks. 'That's why I have to leave.' She speaks quickly and quietly, but Riley understands every single word which brings tears to her eyes.

'What do you mean? Riley asks. 'Do you want to leave me like that? Where do you want to go? What do you want to do? And the most important: for how long will you be gone?' Her voice cracks and she can't stop her tears anymore.  
  
'I want to explore the world. My biggest dream is to move out from New York.' Maya explains. 'I don't exactly know for how long.' She says emphatically, but tears begin to run down her face.

It's not like Maya got that idea overnight. It came to her mind years ago when they were in the middle school. She just hasn't realised that saying goodbye will be so hard. She feels responsible for Riley, and it's not easy to leave her.

'I've been talking to Shawn lately, and he decided to support my idea financially.' Maya waits for Riley's reaction.  
  
But Riley's bricked. She doesn't understand why bad things always happen to her. A while ago everything was planned and after a few minutes is a complete catastrophe. She doesn't think for too long and escapes the building.  
  
The rest of them looks at each other in shock. It's taken Maya a moment before she decided to break the silence.  
  
'I have to go and talk to her. She'll never forgive me.' She says and tears roll down her face.  
  
'Oh, baby girl.' Maya hears her mom's voice. She comes and hugs her tightly. 'Everything is going to be alright.'

'Maya, I'll talk to her.' Shawn offers and quickly disappears behind the wall of rain.  
  
He doesn't have to look far because Riley's sitting on the stairs that lead to Topanga's. She doesn't cry anymore, she just staring into space. Shawn sits next to her, takes off his jacket and gives it to her.  
  
'Here, take this unless you want to get sick.' He says smilingly.  
  
It's raining all day long. Like heaven felt sorry for Riley and decided to cry with her.  
  
'Hey, Riley.' Shawn starts, but Riley doesn't look at him. 'Do you remember what I told you a few years ago during Christmas break?' He asks. 'About what happened after you had been born.'

'You ran away.' She answers with a cold voice.  
  
Every emotion Riley felt is gone now. There's only one question in her mind.

_Why did she do that to me?_  
  
Brunette has never felt that badly hurt and betrayed like at this moment. Of course, it's not their first fight, but every that happened before was nothing compared to this one.  
  
''I left, and you know why? Because growing up scared me. I guess it scares Maya too.' Shawn stops. 'Riley, look at me.' He asks, and she slowly looks up. 'There is nothing wrong with running away.' He smiles. 'I thought I could be a kid for a little longer, but sadly I couldn't stop time and the process of growing up just happened. I'm sure it will happen to Maya too, but she's not aware of that just yet.' He looks at Riley; she has eyes filled with tears.

'But why now? Maya can wait to finish college, can't she?' She feels the tears streaming down her face again.  
  
'Maya decided it's the right moment and Riley...' He stops, but Riley patiently waits for his words. 'I've been hoping you could go with her.' Shawn goes quiet. They're sitting in silence for a few minutes soaked to the skin.  
  
There is a lot of questions in Riley's mind.  
  
_Why haven't I thought of that earlier? What will my parents say? If Maya wanted me to go with her, why didn't she ask me?_

Whether it is or it is not worth the effort doesn't come to her mind because she knows it is. Riley can sacrifice everything for Maya. That kind of thing you do for your best friend, right?

'What do my mom and dad think about it?' She asks.  
  
Shawn's surprised because he hasn't expected that she could agree so quickly.

'Katy and I talked to them about Maya's idea today. They have the same opinion as us. It came harder to your father though. Eventually, he agreed with us, but you have to promise you'll call him every day. He understood it's the best way to meet the world, not in theory, but in practice too.' He answered.  
  
'Why did you consider it behind my back?' Riley suddenly asks. 'You had no idea if I wanted to go with Maya and yeah, I don't even know if she wants me there with her.' She says sadly.

'I know Maya loves you so much. Do you think she doesn't want you to go with her? I'm sure she's afraid of going without her best friend.' Shawn smiles slightly. 'And Riley I have a request.' He stops for a while. 'Please, take care of her, I know I can trust you with that.'  
  
'Okay, I will. Thank you, Uncle Shawn.' Riley says with a smile on her face. She wipes her tears and hugs the older man. 'I think we should go back inside.'

All eyes are on Riley while she enters the building. Maya's standing in her mom's arms. From this perspective, she looks smaller than ever before. She moves away from Katy and does a small step toward Riley.

'Riles, I didn't want to...' She starts, but Riley interrupts her.

'No, you have to listen to me.' She lifts her head. 'I do love you; I love you so much. You're my best friend, and I won't let you go alone. I don't want to listen to any objections. I'm going with you.'

'Honey...' Maya doesn't know what to say. The world is spinning around her.

_Is she serious? Does she really want to do this for me?_

'Don't you even think about it. I'm doing it for myself.' Riley says like she read Maya's mind. 'It's the best way to meet the world' She gives her dad a quick look.

Maya nods and runs into her friend's arms. 'We're going to have the best time in our lives.' She chirps.

Riley looks into Maya's eyes and kisses her on the forehead.

'I'm going with you too!' Farkle yells.

'Me too!' Zay says.

'What?!' Maya steps back.

'Did you think you could get rid of us?' Zay laughs.

'A gap year will be good for all of us.' Farkle asks. 'Isadora? Lucas? What about you?'

'Dear, Yale can't wait for me. I'm sorry.' Isadora says with a sad smile, but Farkle hugs her tightly.

'Lucas, what about you?' Zay asks.

'I can't, after graduation I''m going back to Texas, and I hate flying anyway.' He responds.

'Okay, then four of us. It'll be the adventure of our lifetime.' Riley says lightly.

**Present Day**

'Riles, calm down.' Maya grabs Riley's hand and leads her to the bay window. They sit, and brunette puts her head on Maya's shoulder. 'Everything is going to be alright. We were planning this for a long time.' She whispers. 'I love you, and you're the only person I want to go with.'

Riley smiles and blushes slightly. Since when words like these cause such a reaction to her?

'I love you too, and I want to go with you, but I'm scared.' She says ashamed.

'As long as you're with me nothing will happen to you.' She stops. 'And Riley...'

'Yes?' The taller girl asks.

'You can't take three suitcases with you.' Maya laughs charmingly while looking at the floor.

'Then help me with repacking.' Riley stands up quickly and gives a hand to her best friend.

They're ready to go in twenty minutes. They're waiting for Farkle and Zay in the reception room.

'Auggie, come here.' Riley calls her younger brother.  
'I told you many times that I'm August.' He sighs.  
'Okay, August. Listen to me. I'll tell you something very important.' She stops and has a glance at her brother. He looks curious. 'You have to take care of our parents when I'm gone. You're a big boy now so I hope you understand.' Auggie nods and throws himself into Riley's arms.

It takes a weight off Riley's mind. She knows everything is going to be alright when she's away. She feels a single tear running down her face, but she wipes it and stands back. She goes to her parents.

'Thank you for letting me go, thank you for being amazing parents and thank you for everything.' She hugs them tightly. 'I love you both so much.'

'We love you too, Riley.' Topanga says with tears in her eyes.

'Maya, come to us. You can't miss our family hug.' Cory offers.

'Oh, Matthews. I'm surprised that I'm saying this, but I'm gonna miss you.' She hugs him.

Cory leans over Maya and whispers in her ear. 'Take care of her. She means the world to me.'

'I promise.' She says with a smile on her face.

They hear the doorbell and see Farkle and Zay at the door.

'Girls, are you ready?' Zay asks them with excitement in his voice.

'Like never before.' Maya says.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 you can find me on Tumblr http://sa-pphires.tumblr.com/


End file.
